dragon ball recreation
by etiarie
Summary: Goku and vegeta are the last pure bloods alive but what happens when the find away to make a new planet planet vegeta along with a new generation of unrelated sayains that can be but soon they find out a certain "pal" of theirs live and is coming back even stronger read this fan fiction and find out what all of this means.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball recreation (I do claim copyright over the following document although the characters and dragon ball -z-gt do not belong to me the slightest bit duh well enjoy and its my first Time and I'm 13 so please be gentle.

Chapter one: the return of the warrior( only thing differs in story line is that the final tournament happened earlier than it did in dbz and dbgt does not exist we leave off at the dbz story line)

"one last time and then I must return to my family ok uub." The warrior said happily and yet sad at the same time. "ok fine then ill make this a spar to remember master" uub said with a smirk. "he now you're starting to sound like my friend vegeta. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I will win this time master!"

….

"Well I do say it is about time your clown of a father returned" stated vegeta with a grin. "then you also feel his ki, maybe it means he is undergoing his final session" gohan said exited "he will be surprised at how strong me and goten have gotten in the past 2 years huh" "wait dad is finally coming home yes finally I can go super saiyan 3 or at least 2" gotten excitedly stated as he flew towards gohan and vegeta. "you 2 should not get too excited he won't be here for a few months if he is planning on leaving now" stated vegeta. "aw man can't he come any faster where is he" gotten sadly stated. "he is actually close he is suppressing his energy so it seems like he is at full power from afar." Stated piccolo floating over their heads " in the mean time I believe it would be best if trunks and goten fused to train at a steadier rate." "Oh that sounds like fun we can even try to get stronger than him and my"father stated trunks coming out of his bedroom window above them. "And that sounds like a fiction cartoon that you saw on tv last night, those wretched things put stupid ideas in your head sometimes son" vegeta added. "trunks lets do it as gotenks then we can train to easily defeat our dads!" gotten said excitedly this made vegeta chuckle. "you kids can dream but I haven't shared my surprise yet" vegeta said and then in a split second started to slowly transform into a super sayian and then a super saiyan 2 as he floated 40 feet above ground the only sound heard was everyone saying"no way" as they witnessed the super saiyan 3 vegeta.

...

"OK that's enough but thanks for the fun you really improved I guess I can leave now but keep training here on the supreme Kai planet, till we meet again uub" goku said before he instant-transmitted out of there in a flash. "Wait master...we will meet again master but bye for now" said the young warrior "whew boy can he fight for a long time" uub said as his adrenaline disappeared leaving him on the floor then to be knocked out.

...

Back at the hideout goku can feel vegeta's power and and just saw the senzu bean being thrown from above."thank you guys I'll be back" and he instant-transmitted to vegeta. "So you finally did it huh vegeta" goku said as he ate His bean. "Yes kakarott and I can stay like this for a while doing less damage to my body. Can you?" Vegeta asked " "yeah it took a while but I finally think I masters the level" giku stated as he transformed in an instant. "Than in that moment all a human eye could see is a blur as the fight only lasted a few seconds before bulma and chi chu came in whining about the lack of greeting goku offered. " sorry you guys" goku said temporarily ending his battle by powering down

down

...

Years passed and chi chi was now pregnant with a baby girl soon to be named was now about 11 years old now and was very curious about having a new baby sister. Goten and trunks still remained best friends and trunks was ready to help gotten help his little baby sister who is now was well and peaceful in the universe.

"Goku and vegeta!" Supreme Kai yelled at midnight waking the warriors telepathically "I've found the tree of life for the saiyan race" "the what?" Goku asked tiredly "vegeta just got focused and asked the Kai to repeat himself after he finished criticizing him for telling them at he realized it "you mean our race can be reborn as pure bloods!? You must be lying besides the rest of us were still to evil to exist long without becoming a threat" "well vegeta if you would allow me to talk you would know that you can wish for a few extra leaves on the tree to create a new generation I'll have to explain... You see every race has a tree of life and the root consist of the primary being of the sayain tree almost got destroyed by freeza but you two survived and mixed the sayain roots with the human roots. But this means that we would need your children to make pure bloods being out of the question I decided that we could wish for some leaves on Tue dragon balls. " the Kai stated wisely "and the west Kai found a seeing planet you can restore to make the new planet vegeta if you'd like" "hmm that sound interesting but I have a home now and a family" vegeta said "yeah and I have too many memories here anyways" goku sadly stated "well if all those things including the places of your memories go to the new planet you can be able to start a new generation and you would just have to teach them to fend for themselves"supreme Kai stated. The saiyans thought about it and vegeta agreed to remake his race in order to make sure it was stronger than the last but goku said he would only do it if his friends and family agreed. The only family vegeta needed to bring was his most prized possession (since the buy incident where he died).

... To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"no way!" shouted the 2 angry wives "what about us humans how are we supposed to interact with each other from different planets" stated bulma "goten and gohan needs to go to school to be become successful" screamed chi chi "quiet women and let me talk!" shouted vegeta. this conversation lasted... a bit, until they agreed to 1 year of them raising the new saiyans so they can survive.

"Women is that ship ready yet!" Vegeta shouted at bulma while she was working on it. " you wanna make a ship that can go faster than the speed of sound and light combined than. Than shut it vegeta"bulma yelled *vegeta grunts* "hey vegeta don't worry we still have do that tree of life and besides I thought of a training idea for trunks and gotten that might help the new saiyans too!" Goku stated. "What is it Now kakarott" "let's leave the kids in the wild" "that won't do anything have you seen them you buffoon."vegeta insulted "not if we wish for the new planet to have stronger animals" goku said "hmmm I don't know if the dragon balls can do such a thing of that extreme power my. On will still crush them like any other animal!" There limitations will be higher so they will train with our kids with help" goku said "who would better train them than us?!Wait is that why we are not wishing to be teleported there." "Yeah but this way we can do 5000g of training on the way" goku said convincing vegeta.

On the ship

After 20 days of sparring goku and vegeta has finally masters 4000g and the kids did 400g at the brink of going ss3 they were now capable of ss2 and were unstoppable when trained at 600g but was having trouble reaching the super sayain 3 else got used to 50g with help. "Aww man I remember when I had a chance against goku but now you got me way past beat" krillin stated "haha well hey look how far you got I mean wow 50g!" Goku said cheerfully" hey dad were catching up soon me and trunks will go super saiyan 3" goten said "yeah! And we are gonna beat you like an egg without being fused then dads next on the list" added trunks " you heard vegeta apparently our kids is the new enemy" goku joked " the only person with a slim hope of coming close to killing me is myself!" vegeta corrected "must you be so serious? c'mon vegeta why don't we spar with em`" stated goku "hmm...fine i'll go a few rounds" (trunks and goten):GULP "...ok"

in gravity room-goku and vegeta "fights" (trains undercover) goten and trunks until they got annoyed and acquired extra speed that surprised goku and vegeta but in the end goku and vegeta won the match."ugh not fair"trunks complained "we _will_ get strong" goten stated as they left to eat dinner.

as the saiyans retreat to the dinner table to eat they noticed gohan was missing."gohan come to the table or we might eat all the food" goku said half joking"hey gohan you know that if your not here soon then the food won't be either right?" "he is still training the computer says he is in the other gravity room"trunks pointed out making goku use instant transmission to tell him to come. "hey gohan the food is...GOHAN! what happened, here is a senzu bean" goku said while witnessing his son on the floor unable to move, bleeding everywhere as he looked up to noticed a computerized version of kid buu in front of him." computer shut it down NOW!" goku commanded. "gohan why did you try to fight this!" goku asked "dad when lord bills attacked and you went super saiyan god it was like a whole other universe just stepped into the gap of power we had in between us. i've been getting too weak!" gohan admitted "gohan that was all of our power and dont worry you will get stronger, like you can probably beat that fake buu now"goku said trying to cheer Gohan up "how what do you mean it just creamed me" gohan responded " well every time a sayain has a near death experience we gain a lot of power, vegeta said" goku said echoing vegeta`s words and cheering up the young saiyan.

after dinner the goku and vegeta planed out how this was going to play."ok so we separate them into 5 different groups right, now exactly _why_ are we doing this again?" goku asked "ugh, we all get our own group and the humans all share one to teach as well as goten and trunks, only because of that stupid Gotenks" vegeta said with the same tone as always "what does gotenks have do wi- OH he can train them better that way huh" goku realized"ugh you're a clown way we must teach em about basic survival now, not thats there is much to teach. you did teach the brats how to live right?" vegeta said "of course i taught em a lot about that stuff, i'm a pro" goku said remembering his childhood with his grandpa gohan "psst oh really how do you figure that" vegeta asked "me and my grandpa gohan live in the wilderness for years. i haven't seen a city until i was 12 years old." goku answered "well i guess that counts" stated vegeta


End file.
